Rabbit
Rabbit is an animal demon living in the Abyssal Plains. She is the magic advisor of the rebellion, and can train the player in preparation for the battle with the Demon Lord. Appearance Rabbit has fair skin with long blonde hair, and rabbit-like ears of a similar colour protruding from the top of her head, hence the nickname. She has blue eyes and a black, translucent mask to hide her damaged jaw. Rabbit wears a long, blue dress that covers her hole body, and covers her neck with a very long dark blue scarf. The dress and the scarf are both accented with the colour purple. She carries a staff with a large orb at the top of it. Personality Rabbit is a serious yet kind and sympathetic character, having experienced a great deal of pain herself. She checks on the player shortly after their arrival to the Abyssal Plains, ensuring them that everything will be okay. Rabbit seems to care a lot about people's feelings. Rabbit is described by the player as "the wisest of the bunch". History Rabbit was born to a large family of animal demons. They, like others, were forced to become slaves and servants to the higher-ranking demons. When training with the player, Rabbit presents to them their old breeding collar. When she became an adult, she was taken to a breeding brothel with her brothers and sisters. She was told that her magic was 'desirable' to pass to offspring. However, when they discovered that Rabbit was still a virgin, they instead used her to 'stimulate' other clients and male slaves. The same day that her owners cut open her mouth was the day that Diana rescued her. She did everything she could to heal Rabbit's wounds. In Rabbit's training route, she lowers her face mask to reveal scars similar to a wide smile. In debt to Diana, Rabbit joined the rebellion to try and free more of her kind. Betrayal If you choose to train with one of the four rebellion leaders, it is revealed that they are plotting to assassinate Diana and take the throne. They say it is because she is becoming corrupt, however it can be interpreted that their desire to overthrow is purely selfish, being influenced by not getting their needs fulfilled by Diana. All of the four leaders have an issue with Diana, but Rabbit's is personal to her past and aiding her species. She requested help from Diana to liberate her species from slavery after the war ended, but her request was denied. Diana states that she understands Rabbit's desire to change the caste system of the Demon World, but she says that it cannot be done overnight and is near impossible. She claims that Rabbit doesn't understand what such a drastic change will do to the world. Diana tells her that liberating her kind will not free them, but cause them all to be slaughtered - referencing what happened to the slaves of the Human World when they demanded their freedom. The four rebellion leaders ask the player to assassinate Diana for them after the celebration party is over. If the player refuses, her memory is wiped. If she accepts, she is given a vial of poison and her memory wiped until the time is right. When the time comes to kill Diana, the player can choose not to. If she chooses not to, the rebel leaders are banished or killed by Diana. Category:Characters